


Robin Seeks to Prove Himself

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Disappointed that he always seems to let Batman down, Robin tries to show him that he's worthy of being his sidekick...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold on Robin!” Batman yelled, battling his way through three massive goons. Batman’s hulking frame moves swiftly as he battles the henchmen. He takes a mighty swing and the first goes down as the other two attempt to seize Batman’s sizable arms. Batman wrenches one into the other and they crash to the floor. 

On the other side of the room, Robin struggled feebly with his wrists and ankles tied. He had once again been easily handled by the goons when he entered the room first. Luckily, Batman wasn’t far behind him. Robin had failed to wait for Batman to attack and the three goons easily overpowered the much smaller and younger Boy Wonder. Robin’s smooth, exposed, lean muscles tensed in the hasty rope job but was unable to budge them.

Batman ran up to his helpless sidekick and unfastened the ropes.

“Next time, you wait for me. No excuses,” Batman said sternly. Robin nodded with a glum look on his face, his masked eyes cast downwards. Once Robin had been untied the Duo raced to the other door only to see the rest of the warehouse empty. There was no sign of the Joker. 

“Damnit. We just missed him,” Batman said. Robin looked away, knowing that he had caused the delay that allowed the Joker to escape yet again. “Let’s head back to the cave, Robin. We’ll see if we can track him down.”

The Dynamic Duo returned to their secret hideout and Batman walked slowly to the Bat Computer. Robin was slow to get out of the Batmobile. The drive back to the cave had been eerily and awkwardly silent. Robin had just turned 18 but had been fighting crime with Batman since he was 16. He should be improving but ever since he’d approached formal adulthood he’s wanted to go out on his own. Batman wouldn’t allow it and a screwup like tonight wasn’t going to help his case.

Robin didn’t say a word as Batman worked on the computer. He took off the top half of his costume, temporarily leaving him in just his pixie boots and briefs. He kicked off his boots and pulled a shirt on. He then slid some sweat pants over his briefs and slid his feet into sliders. He padded across the cave, again in silence, and took the elevator back to the mansion.

He walked right past Alfred, not saying a word, up to his room and closed the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and whimpered slightly, putting his face in his bare hands. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Go away, I’m fine,” Dick said calmly.

He pulled off the shirt and pants, kicked off the sliders, leaving him in just his green briefs. He pulled back the covers and his head hit the pillow. His eyes, however, remained open. He went over and over his recent mistakes and Batman’s response. Tonight’s was the worst but it was the most recent in a long line of mistakes that have made Bruce’s job as Batman very difficult. If Robin ever wanted to be taken seriously by criminals and most importantly by his mentor, he needed a victory. A big victory.

Dick waited until 3am, long after he had heard Bruce pass his room and go to bed. He slipped out of bed and tiptoed through the mansion, wearing just his green briefs. He took the elevator back to the cave since if the poles were used, Bruce would get a signal in his room. Dick walked silently across the cave, shivering slightly due to his scantily clad body. He ignored it and sat down at the computer. He opened the last windows and saw that Bruce had managed to track the Joker to his hideout. There was a note underneath that read, “not yet”. 

“He thinks I’m not ready,” Dick said quietly out loud. “This is my chance.”

He walked over to his costume and donned it completely, finishing with his precious mask. He fired up the Robin Cycle and raced off into the night. 

It was about 4am when Robin silently approached the solitary warehouse at the edge of the wharf. It was far removed from everything else and Robin couldn’t hear another sound. Everything was dark as Robin pushed his cycle to the side and concealed it. 

Robin takes out a BatRope and slings it to the roof. He quietly climbs to the top and scampers across the roof until he finds what he’s looking for: the old maintenance hatch. Most had them but haven’t been used in decades so they were usually forgotten about. He tried it and sure enough it was unlocked. He applied some WD-40 so it wouldn’t creak and opened it. Robin braced himself with his gloved hands on either side of the hatch and lowered himself into the warehouse. He had to fall about 4 feet to hit a solid surface.

As soon as his pixie boots hit the catwalk, the lights in the whole place lit up and an alarm sounded. He froze as his heart jumped into his throat. He heard high-pitched laughter coming over speakers.

“I thought the Dynamic Duo would be smart enough not to set off simply floor sensors!” Robin heard the Joker say. Once again, he’d been too rash and forgotten to use his anti-frequency jammer. The hatch was too high for him to jump so he looked around. There was a ladder that went to the floor. Robin raced to it and slid down the ladder. He hit the floor and turned around only to see the Joker standing in front of him.

“Well, if it isn’t the junior member of the Duo. That explains the ease in which you were detected,” the Joker laughed.

Robin balled up his fists. “I’ve got you Joker. Come quietly or we’ll do it the hard way.”

The Joker laughed and raised his fists in mockery. He had about 7 inches on Robin and probably 50-60 pounds. Robin raced at him and the Joker dodged easily. As he side-stepped the blundering Boy Wonder, he swiftly kicked from behind between Robin’s bare legs, striking Robin right in his package. Robin yelped in pain and both gloved hands went to cup his aching balls as he staggered forward. The Joker laughed maniacally. 

Robin, face burning in rage, ran at the Joker again. The Joker tripped him and Robin fell face first onto the ground, legs askew. The Joker then wound up another kick right to Robin’s balls. Robin shrieked in pain as he rolled around in agony. He slowly got to his feet, feeling a bit nauseous. The Joker was in almost continual laughter. Robin staggered forward slowly and the Joker reached out and grabbed him by his neck. Robin choked and gagged as both hands went to the purple-gloved hand that held him still. The Joker then slowly raised Robin’s small body off the floor. Robin’s booted feet flailed as he slowly lost his breath. The Joker’s laugh was gone. Now it was just a smile.

“A man is easy enough to take down. A boy is even easier,” Joker said, emphasizing the word “boy”. He grabbed Robin’s small package with his other hand and squeezed hard. Robin gasped in pain. “A boy is at the mercy of the man who controls his balls.” The Joker dropped Robin to the ground who landed on his back, spread eagled. The Joker wound up one more solid kick to Robin’s most vulnerable area and the pain mercifully caused Robin to black out. 

“Oh, a boy taken down by his own balls! How hilarious!” the Joker laughed with glee. He leans down and sprays Robin’s face with a knockout gas, compounding his unconsciousness. He then goes to work. 

He slides off Robin’s pixie boots revealing his smooth bare feet. Joker caresses them softly, feeling the softness and smoothness of the boy’s feet. He then slides off the gloves and gives Robin’s hands the same treatment. He pulls out a switchblade and cleanly slices all of the yellow laces on Robin’s red tunic. He moves Robin around to pull it off. The cape comes off easily as well. Joker then moves around Robin so he’s squatting by his head. He unclips the utility belt and adds it to the growing pile of discarded uniform pieces. He then reaches down and untucks Robin’s shirt from his briefs. He pulls it up and over Robin’s head, forcing Robin’s limp arms to comply. He runs his gloved hands over Robin’s totally hairless torso. Robin is left in just his briefs and mask. 

The Joker collects Robin’s uniform fragments and walks them over to the furnace where he incinerates them, including the homing device on the belt. He then walks outside and disables the homing device on the Cycle. He walks back in to find Robin’s nearly naked body lying still. He picks Robin up easily and cradles his smooth body in his arms. He walks him into an adjoining room where there are shackles in the middle of the room: two for the wrists hanging from the ceiling and two for the ankles attached to the floor. He attaches Robin to them and Robin’s small body hangs in the center of the empty room, helpless and waiting. 

Robin slowly comes around and tests his bonds, but he’s unable to break free. 

“What do you want, Joker?” Robin asks angrily. 

The Joker just laughs as Robin struggles. He walks up to Robin and places a ball gag in his mouth. The gag is purple with a clown face on it. It’s accompanied by more laughter. The Joker then begins rubbing his gloved hands all over Robin’s torso. He twists his fingers in the small patches of hair under Robin’s arms, running his hands over the lean and straining muscles of the Boy Wonder who is screaming from under the gag. Robin’s masked face is red and perspiring. Joker grabs and massages Robin’s upper arms, running his hands down the length of Robin’s outstretched and immobile arms. 

Both hands then come back to Robin’s shoulders and then around his neck. They don’t apply pressure, just massage it slightly. Robin’s movements become less manic. Joker then removes his gloves and trails his hands to Robin’s nipples. He takes each nub between his thumb and forefinger and rubs them gently, teasing them to little peaks. Robin’s movements are almost non-existent. The Joker massages Robin’s lean chest, admiring the barely visible pecs of Robin’s young body. 

Joker then slowly gets to his knees, hands trailing down Robin’s smooth, flat abs. He traces the barely visible lines between Robin’s burgeoning six-pack and circles Robin’s navel with his finger. Avoiding Robin’s briefs, Joker massages Robin’s toned thighs and calves, admiring the smoothness. As he slowly rises to his feet, he notices Robin’s young body is beginning to betray him. His smile is ear to ear as he looks Robin right in his masked eyes. 

“Young boys are so easy to predict,” the Joker says with a laugh.

He pulls out his switch blade again and slices off Robin’s briefs. Robin’s half-hard cut cock springs out, at about 4 inches. Robin moans through his gag as Joker slowly caresses Robin’s small length with his hands. It doesn’t take long for Robin’s teenage body to get to his full length of just under 6 inches. 

“Would you like to cum, Robin?” the Joker asks. Robin shakes his head ‘no’ as his masked eyes roll around. The Joker smiles as he pulls a small ring out of his pocket. “This should change your mind.”

The Joker places the ring around Robin’s cock which begins to vibrate. Robin’s moans are audible through the gag as the ring begins to stimulate his young cock. The Joker laughs as he lets the ring do its work. It doesn’t take long before Robin’s abs begin to contract but the ring prevents him from climaxing. Robin’s moans become cries and whimpers as this routine continues again and again. 

“Would you like to cum, Robin?” the Joker asks again. Robin pauses but then shakes his head ‘no’ again. The Joker laughs as he knows he’s lying. He walks around Robin’s trembling naked body and squats down. He looks at Robin’s virgin ass, pert, smooth, and tight. He smacks it a few times, enjoying the slight jiggle and Robin’s quivering and increasingly sweaty, smooth body. He pulls out a purple butt plug and spreads Robin’s tight cheeks. Robin whimpers in protest but the Joker slides the plug into the sidekick. Robin moans and cries out as he’s breached for the first time. The Joker secures the plug nice and deep before it turns on as well. It vibrates against Robin’s young prostate causing massive screams and moans from the hero. His abs and body contract and flex but the cock ring does its work and prevents a climax. 

The Joker steps back and admires his handiwork as sweat careens off Robin’s naked and smooth body. It trembles and flexes as Robin screams through the ball gag. The Joker laughs and laughs.

“Someone so young reacts so easily. It makes it so much worse that you can’t finish!” he screams, laughing hysterically. 

After around 10 minutes, the Joker walks closer to Robin’s screaming and shaking body.

“Would you like to cum, Robin?” the Joker asks calmly. Robin feverishly nods his head ‘yes’. “Well that’s too bad because I don’t want you to and this is my party!” the Joker laughs, slapping Robin’s smooth face hard. 

Another 10 minutes goes by. Robin’s voice is now hoarse from screaming.

“Would you like to cum, Robin?” the Joker asks just as calmly. Robin looks at the Joker through his sweat-soaked mask. His blue eyes are blank. He slowly nods his head. The Joker’s toothy grin widens. He remove the plug first and then removes the ring. Robin’s body hangs there, cock quivering but now unstimulated. The Joker crouches down and cups Robin’s smooth balls. Immediately Robin explodes, his young, smooth body convulsing in his restraints. The Joker’s laughter fills the room. When Robin’s cock is drained the Joker stands and grabs Robin’s damp hair, pulling his masked face up to meet the Joker’s. “The fun has only just begun!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman tries to rescue his sidekick from the clutches of the Joker...

Batman sat at the computer in his full costume. He stared at the radar screen which spun without making a noise. He typed Robin’s homing signal in manually over and over again, assuming it would eventually pop up. Even if Robin didn’t turn it on, Batman could remotely. The only thing is if it was somehow destroyed, but the only way that would be possible would be to incinerate it completely and that seemed unlikely. 

He figured Robin went after the Joker and that scared him more than anything. However, without the homing device he could never know where he went. Batman thought about going to the hideout he had tracked down, but the Joker was now priority number 2. Even if Robin was there, there was the chance Batman could become entangled somehow and it wasn’t worth it in case he heard from his sidekick. 

As he continued to star at the radar, a window popped open on the computer. It was a video file. He cautiously clicked on it and his eyes widened and mouth opened slowly in shock and horror. 

What met his eyes was a video of his sidekick being edged slowly by the Joker. Batman watched Robin’s naked body thrash around until he eventually begged the Joker to let him cum which he did. Batman shook at the computer, realizing that he could have stopped this if he had gone straight to the hideout like he originally thought.

Then the Joker got in front of the camera, filling the lens with his face.

“As you can see, Batsy, your boy here was all too willing to cum for me. Think you can save him from himself? You’re free to try! Come on down to my place and join the party!”

The video stopped abruptly as Batman pulled his fist out of the computer screen he had just shattered. He swept over to the Batmobile and blazed off in a flash of fire. Seemingly within minutes he pulled up to the warehouse. He saw where Robin concealed his cycle and knew he was at the right place. He didn’t try anything sly, he smashed open to the front door and swept in. 

The place was dark and Batman was on high alert. Eventually he made his way to a back room and the door was locked. Again, he put his shoulder into the door and it gave way. The sight that greeted him shocked him. Robin hung from the ceiling, limp in his cuffs. His smooth arms were extended fully showing the little hair he had under his arms. His bare feet were on their toes as he barely hit the floor. His masked face hung down into his hairless chest. His body was covered in sweat. He wore a purple thong with the Joker’s face plastered on the crotch. Batman could see the clear outline of Robin’s nearly six inch cut cock leaking onto the thong. Every now and then his limp body twitched.

Batman didn’t say a word as he dashed over and sliced the cuffs off of Robin. His nearly naked and sweaty body crumpled into Batman’s arms. Batman slowly lowered himself to the ground, cradling Robin’s unconscious body. Then he heard a cackling laugh. Batman laid Robin on the ground and slowly rose to his feet, fists tight. He turned around to see the Joker standing in the doorway.

“Well, Bats, welcome to the party! As you can see, Robin really enjoyed his time here!” he laughed maniacally. 

“You’ll pay for this, you sick freak,” Batman growled. Batman widened his stance and prepared to crush the Joker. But before he could lunge at his enemy, he howled in pain and fell to his knees. Robin had risen to his feet and delivered a massive kick to Batman’s groin.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Joker laughed so hard he fell to his own knees. “What’s the matter, Bats, forgot to pack your cup?”

Before Batman could recover from the shock and pain, another kick came in. They came feverishly as Robin’s nearly naked body attacked his former partner’s most vulnerable area. Batman couldn’t react and eventually was on the ground, writhing in agony. Robin stood over him and relentlessly attacked his former partner, stomping and punching Batman’s soft cock until the pain caused Batman to pass out. 

“HAHAHA! Very good, Boy Wonder! That was truly hilarious!” Joker howled with laughter. Robin stood there obediently as the butt plug and cock ring continued to jolt his body and mind to the Joker’s control. “Let’s get the Bat ready.”

Batman groggily came to. He groaned in pain as his groin still ached from Robin’s assault. He opened his eyes and realized his cowl was still on but very little else. He looked down and saw a black thong on him but nothing else. He was suspended from the ceiling like Robin had been but his feet were flat on the ground and secured to the ground as well. His movement was extremely limited. Robin stood next to the Joker, his cock still hard and his eyes staring straight ahead. Every now and then, his body trembled slightly. 

“Welcome back, Bat-brain! Are you ready to answer the question of the day? Here it is! Can a bird milk a bat?” the Joker howled with maniacal laughter. 

“Joker, you foul fiend. You are going to really pay for this,” Batman growled as Robin lowered himself to his knees before his former partner. “Robin, you don’t need to do this, you need to fight his control!” Batman screamed. Robin appeared not to notice or hear him as he began to stroke and lick Batman’s massive package through the black thong. “Robin! No!” Batman screamed. 

Robin’s hands explored Batman’s hulking frame as he licked and sucked on Batman through the thong, making it wet with his own saliva. Batman inadvertently moaned as Joker laughed like a crazy man. He began to film with glee. 

Robin’s ministrations began to elicit a response as Batman’s massive cock grew to its full length of 9 inches. It poked out of the top of the thong and began to leak as Robin flicked his pink tongue over the tip, licking the precum from Batman. 

“Robin...please...you must fight this!” Batman pleaded. Robin pulled away slightly and closed his masked eyes tight. 

“What...what the....” he began to say. He sat back on his haunches and his hands dropped to his sides. The Joker’s smile faded slightly as he pulled out a remote. He turned up the plug and the ring and Robin’s body shook slightly. He immediately went back to his work, running his hands up and down Batman’s thick hairy legs.

The thong’s string went right up Batman’s crack and Robin was soon behind his former mentor, licking the string and getting his face deep into Batman’s muscled ass. Batman moaned louder and louder as his massive cock continued to leak. Robin squeezed Batman’s balls and thick shaft, keeping it trapped mostly in the thong. A few more times Batman managed to shake the Joker’s hold on his partner only to have the Joker turn up his control devices that Batman didn’t even know about. 

“Would you like to cum, Batman?” Joker asked, getting right in Batman’s cowled face.

“Fuck you,” Batman growled.

The Joker laughed as Robin continued his work. Robin pulled the thong down slightly to lick more of Batman’s thick shaft which caused Batman to shudder, only to have the thong replaced. 

“Did that feel good? Would you like Robin to get at more of your shaft?” the Joker asked. Batman remained silent. “I’ll take that as a yes!” he laughed.

Robin lowered the thong a bit more, exposing most of Batman’s cock. He ran his tongue up and down the thick vein, circling the tip, causing Batman to moan loudly. Robin then pulled the thong down and took each of Batman’s balls into his small mouth. Then he engulfed Batman’s full shaft, choking and gagging but deep-throating his former partner. Batman’s eyes got wide as his body shuddered. The Joker smiled widely.

“He’s ready, Robin,” the Joker said. Robin pulled off and stood up. The Joker placed a similar cock ring on Batman before inserting the same butt plug. He turned them on and Batman screamed in pleasure as they went to work. The Joker snapped the thong back in place as he and Robin watched Batman flail in his restraints. 

The Joker and Robin stood silently for 30 minutes as Batman’s moans and screams filled the small room. 

“Would you like to cum, Batman?” Joker asked.

“YES!” Batman screamed. The Joker laughed and commanded Robin to remove the ring and plug which he did. Robin then cupped Batman’s balls like Joker had done to him and Batman exploded across the room. Before he could recover, the ring and plug were replaced. Batman’s cowled head hung into his hairy and muscled chest. The Joker grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. 

“You and the boy are free to go,” the Joker said with a wide grin.

He released Batman from his bonds and disappeared into the warehouse. Batman donned his costume over his black thong. He did not remove the ring or plug and neither did Robin. The two walked out to the Batmobile, Robin still only in his purple thong since his costume was incinerated. They returned to the cave without saying a word. 

They returned to their seemingly normal lives, acting as if nothing had happened. However, criminals began to take note that when they were fighting the Dynamic Duo, whenever it seemed like the duo was going to prevail, they would suddenly fall to their knees shaking and shuddering and their cocks would tent their costumes. They would then beg the criminals they were fighting to let them cum which some would, and others wouldn’t. It didn’t take long for the Duo to become the sex toys of the entire criminal underworld and the poor heroes were none the wiser as to what was happening...


End file.
